


A ghost lotus flower

by AChildOfTheEye



Category: Underworld Office (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Oh My God, So bad, it hurts, not adding this to the boss adopts eugene as a baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28212759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AChildOfTheEye/pseuds/AChildOfTheEye
Summary: maybe following Jack was a bad idea....ORWhat happens after you follow Jack in chapter 5
Relationships: Hayden & Boss, Hayden & River, Joan & Boss, Joan & Hayden, Joan & River, River & Boss, River & Eugene, eugene & Boss
Comments: 11
Kudos: 93





	A ghost lotus flower

Maybe following Jack was a bad idea. The thought crossed Eugene's mind as he realized he lost Jack. He sighed, shaking his head as he turned around.

He didn't have time to react when Jack grabbed him by the back of the neck and pulled him into the alleyway. His hands grasped immediately at Jack's, fingers trying to claw him off. It didn't work, though. His ears popped, his eyes starting to water as he felt himself get no air.

He knew Jack was talking. He could hear it, but he couldn't focus. He kicked his legs out, only achieving that Jack holds him up. His vision was starting to get black spots, and he felt his head swim. Nothing was helping. He shouldn't have followed Jack.

Before he knew it, he was sitting on the ground. He gasped, taking deep breaths as he coughed. It didn't hurt. He patted around his neck, pushing his hoodie off to try and tell if it had bruised before he saw it. His own body.

Everything froze. He froze. One hand on his neck, one on his hoodie pocket, trying to find his phone. He pulled in a shaky breath, eyes straining to look away, but he couldn't. He stood up slowly, legs wobbly even as a ghost.

He took a step towards his body, then another. And another. And another. It felt like he was learning to walk again. He collapsed next to his body. He took another shaky breath, tears dropping onto his cheeks. They rolled down, disappearing as soon as they hit his clothes. They left no trace. Past the fact that his cheeks were now tinted a more visible black from the tears.

He reached out, putting his hand on his body. It felt cold. Colder than Boss. He hiccuped, more tears streaming down his face. Why? Why did he need to do this? Why couldn't he have turned back? This was his fault.

He stayed there for what felt like a life time. He knew it was only a few minutes, though. He slowly got up, biting back cries. Maybe this was just a bad dream. He's okay in reality. Nothing has happened.  
He let his muscle memory guide him, sound slowly tuning itself out. Everything was a single sound of static. He drifted through the subway doors when he got to the station he wanted to go to. He didn't even realize where he was before he saw the attendance office.

Sound slowly came back and he could only think about one thing. They'll be so mad to see him again, but he doesn't care. He just needed some comfort, nothing else. Then he'll leave and go home. And nothing bad will happen. He'll go to bed and wake up with a bad bruise. Everything will be okay. He can see Luke the next day, and he can go visit the children after that.

Everything will be okay.  
He moved slowly, steps sluggish, legs still jelly like. He pushed the door open, scanning the room. Everyone was there. Except for Sean, thankfully. He must be with his mom. "Hi-" He croaked, making everyone turn and look at him.

River gasped, her hands flying up to her mouth, pressing against it, her expression shock. "I- I know you... You fired me, but I'm... I'm just... Not feeling too... Well. I'll go back home, I just.... I need to be here until I... Calm down." He explained, tears falling down his cheek with almost every word. He ignored it, his voice shaky and uneven. He ignored it. He'll be okay.

"Eugene...." River trailed off, taking a step towards him. She got cut off when it was Boss instead of her or Hayden who collapsed infront of him and pulled him into a hug. He seemed distraught, his shoulders drooped, his jaw set and tense, and he was holding Eugene like he used to hold Lotus.

Lotus.... The recognition hit River and she had to hold herself against a wall, biting back a scream of terror. Lotus. Eugene was Lotus. She launched forwards, skidding onto her knees to gently collide into Boss and Eugene (Lotus? Can she still call him that), reaching out gently to take him into her arms, too. Boss let her, and with a startling realization, she saw that he was crying.  
"Oh Lotus- Lotus, I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you. I'm so sorry I couldn't save you, my sweet little flower." She said, her voice cracking and breaking as she started crying as well. She gently stroked Eugene's back, letting him hide into her neck. She felt the tears drop onto her skin and disappear, but she didn't complain or say anything.

Instead, she turned to Boss, frown on her face. "You knew?" She asked quietly, and he shook his head. "I only figured it out after the second case." He said, his voice equally broken and quiet as hers. It was obvious it wrecked him. This was Lotus. This was the baby they took care if for years on end every night of their undead lives. And now he was dead before he was supposed to be dead. This was their fault.

She leaned her head against Eugene's, gently swaying as Boss put a hand on Eugene's back too, leaning against River to try and give both of them comfort. It was oddly silent in the office. River could still hear Joan, but it seemed like she was trying her best to keep Hayden distracted, which she was extremely glad for. They needed a moment.

"It-" Eugene started, moving his head so he could talk a bit more clearly. He was starting to break down, the shock wearing off. "It hurt- But it only hurt for a second. Is that normal? Was it supposed to hurt?" He asked, eyes on Boss. He didn't question why they called him Lotus. It was comforting and reassuring, not to mention oddly familiar.

Boss nodded slightly, his hand coming up to gently cup Eugene's cheek. He closed his eyes, biting back a sob. "Boss, I'm... I'm so sorry. This is my fault. I shouldn't have done anything. I'm so sorry-" He cut himself off, having to bite off another sob. It hurt so much. He couldn't explain it. It stung and stabbed, his head swimming as he was switched persons again. This time River was the one gently holding his face.  
Everything was confusing, loud and bright. The coolness of Boss was comforting. It didn't take a lot for him to fall asleep. Buried into Boss' arms, holding onto his kimono as he rubbed his back, a small lullaby buzzing in his chest to help calm Eugene.

They have time to explain. For now, they'll let him rest. He deserves it.

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH


End file.
